1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the cleaning of contaminated oil from a heat exchanger; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for flushing contaminated oil from a heat exchanger , which method utilizes reverse flow and cycle delay times for injection and soak as aspects thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle transmission is overhauled, it is imperative that all contaminated oil therein be flushed from the vehicle cooling system, and that the oil be totally clean. If this is not done properly, contaminated oil could remain in the lines and heat exchanger, and when the contaminated oil goes right back into the newly overhauled transmission, it can cause the latter to soon fail. The valve body will pick up the contaminated oil and the valves will stick and the plates will burn.
In the prior art, it is known to flush such heat exchangers with clean mineral oil which is flowed through the heat exchanger in the normal direction of flow of oil therethrough. This does not completely flush out the contaminated oil nor break up particles of contaminants therein.
There is thus a need for apparatus and method for completely flushing contaminated oil from heat exchangers of a vehicle or the like when the transmission is overhauled.